


《吊桥效应》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Thor放任着心里破格的萌芽肆意生长。





	《吊桥效应》chapter（1）

“这个衬衫小了一号！”Thor被强势冷艳的女alpha堵在了酒吧脂粉味浓重的后台，被各种轻浮催情的香水熏得头晕目眩，“Nat，我真的干不了这个……”

“认命吧，自从上次那个omega特工出事之后，这种软色情的活就连派给beta也会被嚼舌根。”

Natasha手脚麻利地用精油把Thor肌肉紧绷的皮肤弄成了性感惹火的古铜色，语调威胁地解开了一颗快被alpha胸肌撑爆了的纽扣。

“上台之后注意十点钟方向的黑发alpha，”娜塔莎正在调试耳麦，沙哑的烟嗓此刻有些幸灾乐祸，“让他注意到你，然后在保住屁股的前提下弄到庞贝的坐标。”

Thor绝望地闭了闭眼睛，大义凛然地绷着脸和一群舞男们走上了台。

“中间这个啦啦队长是被拐卖来的？”Loki晃了晃酒杯，仰着下巴眯起了眼睛。alpha幽绿的眼睛看着人时总有丝莫名的凉意，但深究下去，只能望见一片迷雾重重的颓废和混沌，“别因为长得不错，就什么人都往台上塞。”

alpha挑剔刻薄的目光划过金发男人劲窄的腰窝，结实紧绷的臀部下两腿笔直修长。衬衫被燥热的汗水浸得几乎透明，映出饱满贲发的胸肌，和随着摆动在裤腰下若隐若现的人鱼线。

Loki不动声色地交叠了双腿，掩盖掉了微微鼓起的裆部。他常年酗酒抽烟，哪怕脑子依旧好用得很，在性事上就容易放纵滥情。

他一向玩得很开，但这是Loki·laufeyson第一次对同性alpha动了色心。这个大块头在床上一定很难制服......有大胆的Omega笑着来揉Loki的肩膀，alpha从善如流地把人拉到了自己腿上，眼神却不知落在了何处。

圈子里都知道laufeyson嘴毒得没人敢搭腔，酒吧老板嘿嘿赔笑着，精明地从这条毒蛇的话里抓到了重点——长得不错。

“这段时间我被那追债的烦透了，这不刚靠你给的消息透口气么。”老板使了个眼色，台上僵硬扭胯的金发alpha就一脸迷茫地被人拉下了台。

“待会儿要是不会说话就闭嘴。”急匆匆拽着Thor的侍者看他的眼神有几分同情，推开了一扇半开放包厢的门。Thor看见女人光裸的脊背时下意识地撇开了视线，却听见了一声男人的轻笑。

探员终于见到了他的目标，那条盘踞在阿萨城地底的巨蟒，掌握着政客富商最深的梦魇和秘密。Loki·laufeyson靠贩卖情报敛财，价高者得，惹上他的人都被扒掉了最后一块遮羞底布，生不如死。

这个alpha的长相刻薄冷感，偏偏那双眼睛多情而朦胧，融合出了蔑视性别的美感。Loki怀里搂着一个栗色卷发的Omega，Thor只能看见她脖颈修长，像被迷惑了般瘫软在alpha怀里。

“Sir，别在这儿.....please.....”

alpha的薄唇落在了Omega颤抖的肩膀，然后是细嫩的颈窝，姿态极尽暧昧诱惑，瑰绿的眼睛却清醒而强势地盯住了Thor，像是在观赏已经收入囊中的猎物。

于是那些缠绵的吻，仿佛落在了Thor的身上。正直坦荡的卧底探员滚动了一下干涩的喉结，被勒住的胯更加紧绷。

昏暗迷离的包厢里，Thor·odinson并拢了腿，就这样被一个alpha的眼神撩硬了。

可怜的Omega情难自抑地仰起头索吻，青年的唇只离那片翕合的玫瑰咫尺之遥，他看着金发alpha暗潮涌动的蓝眼睛，突然松开了手，失去支撑的Omega就这样歪倒在了一边。

“呆站在那里想什么？”黑发alpha向Thor走了过来，Loki把那个吝啬的吻给了他，只是蜻蜓点水般地掠过，比吻面礼还要疏离，“想通了就跟我走，我不做强买强卖的事。”

“odinson，跟上。”Natasha的声音从耳麦里响起，她没能看见刚刚那场险些动摇Thor立场的盛宴，“laufeyson这是要带你去庞贝。”

庞贝，Loki用来储存情报网的核心据点。从不谈判的神盾局显然并不打算和他做任何交易，而是彻底将庞贝据为己有。而这个用遗失古城命名的据点，却从未被找到过。

Thor硬着头皮跟上了Loki。

卧底探员一上车就被蒙住了眼睛，Thor险些以为自己暴露了，好在Loki轻佻地摁住了他握拳的手背。

“别紧张，这地方不能被你知道在哪里。”alpha的鼻息落在Thor的肩头，目的性和暗示都极其明显，却因为天生矜贵的姿态而难以让人反感，“你叫什么？”

“......thunder。”车辆启动了，Thor胡诌了个“花名”，反正Loki也不会在意，“他们都这么叫我。”Loki没再说话了，他轻笑着将这个词在舌尖滚了一圈，Thor便突然觉得有条小蛇从脊柱一直钻到了他的胃里，又痒又麻。

若不是车厢里难以忽视的另一股强势信息素，Thor很难相信这个对自己性张力十足的高挑男人，居然也是一个货真价实的alpha。

我不弯，Thor暗暗提醒自己，他不在乎性向，但决不会被这个唯利是图的阴谋家掰弯。

Natasha那边的通讯突然断了，也许是被庞贝的防御机制屏蔽了定位点。探员意识到他只能靠自己，但Loki有意无意的闲聊总是让Thor默念的路线记得支离破碎。

“你为什么会当舞男？” “呃.....缺钱，这里来钱快。”Thor舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，Loki始终捏着他的手把玩，指甲从手心挠到指尖。探员酥麻了半边身体，暗暗祈祷这个精明的家伙别发现他手上握枪磨出的茧。

“那你要我给你多少？” “你看着办，laufeyson....先生。”Thor磕磕巴巴地回话，他还在试图默记经过了几个拐弯，却被下一句话呛得大脑一片空白。

“和alpha睡过吗？” “什么？”Thor吞咽了一下，谨慎地保持沉默。

“别紧张，”一片漆黑里，又是Loki·laufeyson漫不经心的撩人调笑，他坦荡得让人面红耳赤，“你也是我的第一个alpha。”

骗子。Thor迫使自己想起被抛弃在酒吧的Omega，警醒自己别被迷惑。但探员的脑海里只有一个模糊的剪影，剩下的都是那双掠夺自己神智的幽绿眼睛，还有那个稀薄的吻。

Loki·laufeyson所在之处，一切都成了陪衬。

Thor被司机粗暴地扯下了眼罩，看着面前这栋明显与庞贝无关的二层别墅。Loki的情报网极其庞大，哪怕用最先进的科技，也要有足够体量的主机来储存。

“跟我来，thunder。”

也许埋在地底下，探员不动声色地观察地形。他要在Loki放松警惕时弄晕他，然后把这里翻个底朝天。

Loki把Thor带到了二楼的卧室，然后拉着他的装饰领带吻了上来。Thor有些头晕目眩，alpha强势的信息素总让他本能地排斥。Loki吮吸了一下Thor的下唇，探员不由自主地抚上了他的脖颈，对方柔软灵活的舌头就这样撬开了他的齿关。

God.....和一个alpha接吻不该这么.....这么.....

Loki在alpha愣神时突然发力，揉着Thor的金发把他压在了墙上。劲瘦高挑的躯体将压迫力控制得刚好，Loki并不急色，像恋人般摩挲着Thor僵硬的嘴唇，耐心地等着他自己懂得回应。

探员险些就被迷惑了，他含住了那根撩人的舌头，甚至主动搂抱了alpha的腰，但色欲暧昧的水声和两人蹭在一起的胀硬裆部让Thor清醒了过来。

探员压下心底恋恋不舍的情绪，趁着Loki眯起眼时猛然攥紧了他抚在alpha后颈的手，Thor清晰地听见了骨节错位的声音，然后将Loki轰然掼到了墙上。

之后的一切都失去了控制。

若不是Natasha要留活口的严令，Thor方才绝对有机会拧断Loki的脖子，但他低估了这个alpha。

Loki像一头豹子般暴起扑向了Thor，他额角的血流进了猩红的眼里，Thor被暴怒的alpha锁着喉咙摁在墙上殴打，随即嘶吼着踹上了他的小腹。

黑发青年闷哼着倒退了一步，Thor的爆发力惊人，一旦被打到皮肉就是重伤。于是Loki像条蛇一般缠斗，借着削瘦灵活的身型在壮硕的探员身上开了几个放血的口子，企图活活耗死他。

Loki总是对一切都游刃有余，但他碰见的偏偏是Thor。

探员拧着Loki的肩膀，用尽了全身的力气把他压在了门板上。两个alpha凶悍的信息素剧烈厮杀碰撞，都被对方逼得熬红了眼睛。他们很少能够碰见势均力敌的对手，Loki把全身当做武器拼命攻击Thor，试图摆脱他的钳制。

alpha紧绷的大腿试图去撞探员的裆，Thor用膝盖抵住了阴毒的攻击；腰腹间压着的人又扭动着想要从缝隙里蹭出去，他只能咬着牙用肩膀顶着Loki剧烈起伏的胸膛.......那只手还该死地抓挠拍打着他大汗淋漓的脊背。

Fuck，别再蹭他了！

在搏斗中因为兴奋而充血勃起并不罕见，但Thor知道这和以往的状况不太一样。这具被紧紧压制碰撞着的躯体正在发抖，Loki只剩最后一个办法了，他最不屑，却也是唯一能保命的底牌。

alpha咬破了Thor的腺体。

被同性强行标记十分痛苦，制衡的两股信息素因为微妙的波动开始倾斜。但Thor没有就此屈服，他粗喘着把还咬着自己脖子的Loki往墙上一顶，于是alpha闷哼着松开了嘴，舌头被自己的牙撞出了满口的血。

暴怒的alpha一拳砸向了Loki，青年苍白的面颊很快就青紫了一块，却还肆无忌惮地散发着辛辣恼人的信息素挑衅Thor。

狂躁崩溃的心跳在鼓膜中轰鸣，Thor分不清那是谁的，他们像两头杀红眼的公牛一般，粗喘着头顶头较劲，企图下一秒就把对方撕成碎片。

信息素，汗液，血腥味，喘息，性，皮肉......这些被凶性和杀意触发的东西在两个高大强壮的alpha之间流窜。

Loki已经是强弩之末了，Thor那一拳可能打出了脑震荡，他的眼前现在全是摇晃分裂的重影。

金发alpha掐住了青年的脖颈，慢慢收拢。Loki窒息时细微嘶哑的呜咽从喉咙里挤压出来，那双充血的绿眼睛里就这样被挤出了水光，看着他。

Thor吻了上去。

探员像个疯子般在暴露身份后强吻了自己的行动目标，Loki显然呆滞了一瞬，然后拳打脚踢地开始新一轮反抗。Thor把恼羞成怒的alpha扛起来扔到了床上，用双膝钳制住了Loki踢蹬的腿，居高临下地举起了拳头。

Loki下意识地屏息，扭过头闭上了眼睛。

后来Thor才弄明白，当时发生的一切可能只是因为吊桥效应。他的心脏跳得太快，以至于被误导的大脑给身体发出了错误的指令，将仇恨憎恶曲解成了欲望。

这不公平，明明Loki的心脏跳得和他一样快，这个该死的混账总能独善其身。

但此刻，Loki胆战心惊地等着足以杀了他的重拳落下来。他悄悄睁开眼睛，发现凑近面孔的不是拳头，是alpha铺天盖地的吻。

“你发什么疯.....唔！”Loki流血的舌头很痛，和Thor的缠在一起时简直就是酷刑。他哼哼唧唧地用胳膊肘撞alpha的胸口，胯下被Thor的膝盖顶住了。

“你干什么？”Loki的嘴唇被咬破了，他气势汹汹地质问，“ 神盾局里现在只剩你这样的流氓了？！”

““扭头，把腺体露出来。”Thor面无表情地看着alpha，一字一句地命令，“你知道我有多喜欢对你动手。”Thor的腺体几乎被Loki咬掉一块肉，鲜血从脖子低落到Loki的脸上，惨不忍睹。

Loki的谩骂骤停，他权衡利弊了一会儿，抿着嘴向身上的暴徒露出了最脆弱的咽喉。

“呃啊......”

Thor残忍地慢慢舔舐了一圈，把alpha薄薄的腺体弄红弄肿之后，再慢条斯理地咬上去研磨，他要让这条毒蛇意识到凡事都得有底线。

“哈嘶......”Loki比他想象中怕疼，于是探员忍不住多咬了几口。被Thor压着的alpha每被咬一口就轻颤一下，忌惮着胯间足以碾废他的膝盖不敢动弹。

哪怕alpha之间无法永久标记，Thor留下的层叠齿痕也足以Loki一个月都摆脱不了他的气味。倨傲冷淡的alpha不可抑止地被咬硬了，身体的本能嚣叫着让他屈服于强大的倾略者，理智却在往反方向拉扯。

“你要我手里的什么情报？”Loki做出了让步，他只想让这个暴动份子赶紧滚开，“让神盾局开个条件，我愿意谈判。”

“别急，”Thor的视线落在了小骗子已经被体液弄湿的裤裆，抿着Loki圆润的耳廓宣告，“我要操你了。”

再没有第二个人能看见Loki·laufeyson表情崩裂的样子了，黑发alpha的呼吸急促了起来，不是因为兴奋或期待，而是纯粹的恐惧。

这个疯子会把我弄死的，Loki绝望地看着Thor脱下紧身裤，勃起的巨大阴茎像凶器一样抵着他的臀缝。他会被一个alpha操裂屁股，然后变成情报网里最低贱的笑话。

“求你.....”Loki不再做无谓的反抗，他识时务地放低姿态恳求Thor，“抽屉里有润滑剂和避孕套，我.......”

“嗯？”那双蓝眼睛里甚至泄露出了一丝笑意，Loki面色苍白地说出了那句话。

“帮我扩张一下再进来，求你。”

探员照做了。Thor没上过alpha，他心里其实也没有底。Loki的私处暴露在Thor的面前，那里太窄太小，连容纳一根手指都困难，他甚至感谢Loki在场面没法收拾之前提醒自己得做前戏。

“你最好放松点，”冰凉的润滑剂被推进肠道，Thor硬邦邦地安抚alpha，生涩地抠弄抽插着穴口紧致的软肉，“我的本意不是伤害你。”

操你的。Loki只敢在心里骂，你的本意就是操我。

扩张到两指的时候，Loki已经觉得快要合不上屁股了。肠道又干涩了起来，他不得不告诉Thor要再用点润滑剂。alpha这次挤了很多进去，堵着它们一丝也不漏出来，想象这个温热柔软的肠道将自己的精液也吞食得一干二净的样子。

探员刻意将他的任务抛诸脑后。

alpha的甬道在Thor挤进来时还是很紧，Loki痛得浑身哆嗦，但还是强忍着一声不吭，弯曲着腿试图让肉刃入侵的角度更好受些。

Thor又在啃咬alpha伤痕累累的腺体了，甚至贴心地撸动着Loki痛软了的性器。

这没用的，蠢货！Loki在快感和剧痛之间挣扎，呜咽着踢蹬修长的双腿。Thor像行凶般粗暴地用力往里顶，但没有听见这个倔强的alpha泄露出一丝一毫的呜咽。

当alpha的囊袋贴上另一个alpha紧翘的臀部时，那根折磨人的阴茎终于全部塞进了Loki痉挛颤抖的肠道。“再等一会儿....”alpha尾音颤抖地抱住了暴徒野兽般的脊背，只是为了阻止他，“太疼了，我太疼了。”

Thor没什么诚意地抱着Loki休息了几秒，然后开始不管不顾地抽插了起来。alpha近乎凄厉地惨叫了一声，拳头紧接着挥了上来。

这就是和alpha做爱的坏处。没有一个Omega在被完全干进身体里后，还能像Loki这样把Thor打的鼻青脸肿。alpha们厮打着在床上翻滚，没人会屈服于对方的信息素。Loki的腿几乎要夹断Thor的腰，而他的胳膊也快被这个混蛋拗脱节了。

Thor改变了策略，壮硕的身板扛下了alpha拼尽全力的攻击，然后把所有的力气都用来操开那个乱扭的屁股，力道重得像是要捅穿Loki，直到他的反抗渐渐弱了下去，痛哼和怒吼都变成了忍无可忍的抽泣。

自食其果的小骗子快要崩溃了，Thor下意识地心情舒畅，随即被自己的阴暗卑劣吓了一跳。

“轻点.....啊！抽泣.....呃嗯！嗯！”Loki抓着Thor壮硕的肩膀粗喘，那些润滑液全被深入浅出的阴茎从肉穴里搅了出来，弄出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，让他觉得自己像个流着淫水的Omega，下一秒就能被干到怀孕。

“闭嘴。”Thor捂住了Loki的嘴，这样的声音就是轻轻一喘也能让他失控，他还不想这么快交代。Loki的力气依旧很大，alpha身上小一号的劣质衬衫被他从背后撕了开来，然后又挠破了Thor的皮肉，恨不得把他的心肺也掏出来。

当alpha饱受摧残的肉壁开始往里吮吸时，Thor知道他顶对地方了。Loki一直呜呜地闷哼，用嘴堵住了他刻薄恶毒的谩骂。

“是这里吗？”Thor开口时嗓子哑的可怕，Loki下意识地颤了一下，然后就被顶得差点尖叫出来。Thor找到他的前列腺了，兴奋地抓着alpha的臀肉又捏又打，带着Loki缠着他的整个下半身都抬起来，全部抽离后再尽根捅入，每一下都这样。

“哈啊、别......嗯！”陌生强烈地快感让Loki大脑一片空白，他的小腹涨得厉害，Thor的肉刃全部塞进来时能把他撑得隆起。alpha捂着肚子难以置信地呜咽了一声，觉得自己会被另一种方式操死。

Loki永远机敏的大脑终于开始迟钝，他不再排斥汹涌而来的快感，连射过一次的性器也重新勃起，一下下随着律动戳上Thor紧绷的小腹。

“不许用手。”Thor把Loki翻了个身，确认那个红肿不堪的穴口还能用后，蹭着臀缝后入了alpha，像品尝自己的战利品，“我想把你操射，Loki。”

“你想得美，哼嗯......”Loki回嘴时带着鼻音，Thor没理他，一门心思地开拓alpha身体里的其他敏感点。Loki的腰侧面看时很薄，Thor一边挺动着腰一边从后面欣赏，发现他翘起屁股时显得腰更细。

除了坏心眼太多，他没法从这具完美的身体上挑出任何缺点。

Loki被Thor拧着几个姿势都干了很久，他学会收缩肠壁配合alpha的抽插后，就已经不会很疼了。Thor甚至把他腾空抱起来干，恨不得连囊袋都挤进去，在alpha的前列腺上固执地碾压了很久，居然真的把他操射了。

Loki气疯了，恼羞成怒地用领带勒紧暴徒的脖子，却在被探员含住性器时浑身过电般软了下来。Thor觉得自己也跟着一起疯了，他居然帮一个alpha口交，甚至喜欢看见Loki因为自己高潮的样子。

alpha们接吻时胡乱地把舌头往对方嘴里捅，Loki的口活高超得多，只吮吸了性器暗红的顶端就让Thor的喘息粗重不堪，他失控地往银舌头的喉咙里顶，呛得Loki咳嗽了起来。

“抱歉.....“alpha看了道歉的Thor一眼，慢吞吞地深喉了两次，甚至坏心眼地用咽喉挤压着已经快要缴械投降的马眼。

“操你的，Loki，Fuck you......”Thor爽得词汇贫乏，他浑厚沙哑的嗓音在爆粗时也格外性感，Loki舌尖勾着alpha根部的囊袋含了一会儿，然后吮着阴茎上的纹路又来了一次深喉，“唔.....Loki.....”

“我不喜欢被射在嘴里，”Loki吮得面颊有些酸，吐了性器在Thor耳边沙沙地呢喃，alpha被伺候爽了比谁都好说话，“你快射了告诉我，要是敢按着我的头硬来我就咬断你。”

Thor嗯了一声，低头看着Loki把披散下来的黑发撩到脑后，重新含进了自己的性器。alpha的口腔凉凉的，有些艰难地吞吐着柱身，趴在床上时翘着满是指痕的屁股。

Loki在做完最后一个深喉之后终于有点反胃了，Thor一直不射，alpha用手背擦着被插红的嘴角瞪他。

“我用手帮你。”Loki实在不想被捅屁股了，不是不爽，而是Thor的尺寸就不该和alpha上床，“你.....唔！”

这一次alpha被整个对叠了起来，休息了一会儿的肉穴显然更有活力，Thor借着身体的重量把自己压了进去，撑平了穴口的每一丝褶皱。Loki尖锐地喘了起来，他真的受不了了，丢脸地被肏出了哭腔，又爽又痛地在Thor身下呻吟。

“你口我的时候很舒服，Loki，你太他妈棒了。”Thor终于快高潮了，俯身贴着Loki的面颊胡乱说着话，有时只是令人脸红心跳的低喘，“但我还是喜欢在你身体里高潮，这是你最软的地方，只有我进来过。”

Loki似乎听清楚了，湿漉漉的绿眼睛神色复杂地望着Thor。但他很快被卷进下一轮颠簸和律动，整张床都在摇晃，Loki完全被填满了，然而Thor还撑开了他最深的地方。

“不、出来Thunder.....”只有Omega的生殖腔能容纳alpha的结，等到他们反应过来时已经晚了。Thor抬起腰试图退出来，Loki惨叫着摁住了他，“不嗯 ！别动.....哈嘶.....”

没办法了，Loki只能眼睁睁地让那个结在身体里胀大。这种痛和刚开始时的强行进入不一样，开始只是钝痛，Loki还皱着眉叫Thor别啰嗦，等结还在变大时，他就已经痛得说不出话了。

“Loki，看着我Loki.....”Thor有些慌了，他的alpha从来没疼成这样过，瞳孔收缩着瞪大眼睛，连嘶哑的呜咽都发不出来，冷汗和眼泪一起滚下来，只有痉挛皱缩的肠壁还在正常工作。

这个结维持了很久，或许是Thor觉得度日如年。他就算在发情期也很少成结，更遑论能和一个敌对的alpha契合到这种地步......但Loki的气息渐渐弱了，他像是陷进了自我保护机制，不愿意再这样无比痛苦地疼下去。

Thor不停地吻他的唇和眼睛，说些毫无意义的话，Loki像被淋湿的幼兽一样条件反射地发抖，他痛到用额头撞Thor的胸口，仿佛真的能这样一点点碾碎他的心脏。

任务失败，Thor对自己宣判，你牺牲了。

成结终于消下去了，Loki本来以为被内射的时候会觉得恶心，Thor也愧疚地道歉，他做的实在太过了，一切本该停在那个吻之前。

alpha被抱到浴室清理了一下，Thor在用手指帮Loki清理后穴的时候耳根发热，但Loki只是懒懒地靠在他怀里任他摆弄，半睁着的眼睛安安静静地看着Thor，又回到了朦胧混沌的状态。

探员自暴自弃地吻了上去，手指也被软肉敏感地裹住了。“我知道你很疼，我不会再逼你了.....”Thor投降般在alpha耳边坦白，暴露出自己所有的渴望，“但我还想要你，Loki，我快疯了....”

“别全部进来，嗯.....”Loki的回应慢了半拍，但Thor在他同意后才重新将胀硬的肉刃挺了进去，托着他的脖颈躺进了浴缸。

Thor的阴茎只进了一半，再深就会碰到那个被成结挫伤的地方。这也是Loki最舒适的深度，热水让他的肌肉格外放松，alpha力道稳当地进出，将暖流也一起带了进去。

Loki的呻吟绵长细密，探员放任着心里破格的萌芽肆意生长，他闭着眼感受肠道在高潮时颤抖着吸紧了自己，然后又是随着alpha的呼吸一松一紧的蠕动。

为了不把水掀出浴缸，Thor起伏的动作很慢，这让Loki无比清晰地感受到了alpha勃起的形状，让他眼尾和鼻尖都红了起来。金发探员低下了头，喘息着含住了他的唇摩挲。

“thunder，进深一点....”这太过了，Loki不习惯这么暧昧的性事，他甚至压着Thor的腰让他全部干进来，能痛才好，“就这样，嗯！哈啊......再重点.....”

他们沉到水下接吻，Loki窒息着高潮了很多次，夹得Thor用下巴死抵着他的肩膀急喘，内射的时候还在控制不住地抽插操干，浑身的伤口都疼。

“我知道神盾局想干什么，Fury那个老家伙想把庞贝连根拔起。”Loki休息了会儿之后跨出浴缸，他终归是alpha，就算被折腾得再惨也能自己走路，“你爽快地滚回去告诉他没门，和我祖辈斗的人比他厉害多了，也没一个好下场。”

“庞贝是我的保命符，要是没了它，想杀我的人太多了。”Loki擦干了自己，走到Thor面前平视他，“所以你知道你在做什么样的任务吗？”

“知道。”Thor的声音像是得了绝症。  
他的任务是偷走Loki的命，不，是让他生不如死。

“我困了，thunder。”Loki几不可闻地叹了口气，Thor太不适合这一行，连自己刚刚在利用他的善良和愧疚都不知道。

alpha身后的床凹陷了下去，Thor掀开被子钻进来，和Loki挤在一个枕头上。他们都把对方厮打得没衣服穿了，只能赤裸贴在一起。Thor干脆伸手把Loki抱住了，胸膛贴着他的后背，心里有一团注定熄灭的火在绝望燃烧。

“晚安。”Loki停顿了一下，腰侧密文般的纹身贴着alpha的手臂，“Thor。”

也许我该趁早找份新工作了，Thor发酸的鼻吻埋在了Loki的发间，他是个失败透顶的卧底。

Loki一直都知道探员的真名，因为那些情报就在大脑里，在那个嵌进神经的芯片里。庞贝不是主机或基地，而是一个古老的组织。每个成员都是情报网的一部分，谁都可以是Loki·laufeyson。

苍白削瘦的alpha在黑暗里睁大了眼睛，他只是一枚被克隆的零件，一个标着使用期限的载体，而抱着他安睡的探员却一无所知。

Loki离被新零件替代的时间不远了，对于“庞贝”而言他已经太过老旧，他们最不缺忠诚完美的载体。

新载体会拿走Loki的情报，他的记忆，他的性格和习惯，他的一切，就像Loki从上一个laufeyson那里夺走时一样。


End file.
